


好学生尹柯遭遇电车痴汉骚扰

by springssss



Category: allq
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springssss/pseuds/springssss
Kudos: 13





	好学生尹柯遭遇电车痴汉骚扰

今天学校只上半天课，中午放学后，尹柯背上画板，打算前往某某公园写生。

12点正是下班下课高峰期，地铁站里人挤人。  
车很快来了，尹柯被人潮推涌上了车。  
车厢内人流密集，尹柯背后的画板很宽，尽管他不断避让，在这样狭小的空间里依旧容易被绊到。有人抱怨，谁带这么大个东西上地铁，不嫌占地儿。尹柯皱眉，他本可以轻松又舒适的打个车，但现在后悔也来不及了，他把画板取下来，改拎在身前。

尹柯站在车门附近，总有乘客移动，挤过来挪过去间，尹柯不可避免的与人接触，这让一向喜欢清静的尹柯逐渐烦躁，直到有人站定在身后，替他格挡了大部分擦碰，尹柯才终于感觉好受点儿了。 

除了屁股上若有若无的摩擦。

地铁难免晃动，起初尹柯并不在意，但很快他察觉不对劲——臀部被触碰的感觉越发清晰，不像是不经意的行为。尹柯朝前倾了倾，可地铁里实在没有多余的空间了，他躲不到哪去，身后重新跟上来的触摸让尹柯确信，他被人骚扰了。

尹柯气愤极了，他从没想过自己一个男孩居然会在地铁上遇到这种事。他想制止，刚侧头，只稍微瞥见黑色的西装，就被身后那个人用力往前挤顶。尹柯慌忙稳住重心，他前面的人连带着被推挤了，明显不悦地回头白了尹柯一眼，尹柯赶紧道歉，尽量不再动作。  
骚扰尹柯的男人看出他的窘迫，便更加贴近他，压制他，手也得寸进尺地捏了一把尹柯的臀肉，甚至转移到尹柯的大腿，手指画圈挑逗敏感的内侧皮肤。

尹柯本能的向前避，却被男人钳着腰拉回来，「别动。再动前面的人又要回头了，」低哑男声在耳边响起，「还是你喜欢被看到？」  
尹柯僵直身体，轻轻摇了摇头，「不…住手…」  
男人似乎把尹柯的话当成了欲拒还迎，很愉悦的笑了一下，将手挤进尹柯双腿间，隔着校裤包裹住尹柯下身的器官，缓慢揉弄了起来。

「是什么样子的？可以跟我说说吗？」男人身形高大，下巴能正好抵在尹柯脑袋上，他此时十分暧昧地低头询问尹柯，呼出的热气全喷在尹柯耳朵上，让尹柯白嫩的脸颊和耳垂都染了红。「你长得这么可爱，下面也一定漂亮。」男人继续说，「说不定还很干净，没有毛，白虎吧？」

这男人衣冠楚楚，声音还低沉好听，偏偏说出的话下流至极。尹柯羞愤极了，如果可以的话，尹柯真想把他的嘴撕了，可此时尹柯敢怒不敢言，他怕自己一张口就会吐出奇怪的声音。  
酥麻的异样逐渐蔓延开来，尹柯为自己的身体竟然有了感觉而羞耻。性器被揉按到勃起，在校裤上凸出一个小帐篷，男人的手指轻轻滑动按摩柱身，偶尔还照顾到下方两颗小球。尹柯双腿发软，攥紧扶手才不至于跌倒，他的另一只手艰难地维持抱着画板的姿势，画板宽大，遮住了尹柯正在被亵玩的下体。  
尹柯从来都是乖孩子，好学生，对于性事一窍不通，哪怕是自慰他也懵懵懂懂，今天第一次经历，尹柯既害怕又莫名的渴望，他招架不住，低低的哀求说不要，明明想摆脱掉这种令人浑身无力的软麻感，可尹柯的腰肢却不自觉地随着对方的动作小幅度摇晃，特别是男人收紧手指，用掌心包裹挤压整个性器时，过度的刺激几乎要尹柯无法抑制的叫出来。  
他裤子里好像变得湿黏了，不断有液体从性器前端溢出来。快感逼迫尹柯并起双腿，夹住了男人的手。他缩着肩拼命想躲，可身后的男人紧追上来。男人似乎兴致很高，并不打算直接放他高潮，他喜欢缓慢的挑逗折磨，用手指描绘性器头部浅浅的沟壑，再往下游走到到会阴处，最后，臀缝里也不放过。

「形状真可爱。」男人把尹柯禁锢在身前，他能感受到尹柯下身的火热，似乎还有点湿润，是不是水多得把裤子都搞湿了呢？  
「舒服吗？」男人的手指回到尹柯的性器上，隔着布料套弄男孩稚嫩的肉芽。  
尹柯咬住嘴唇，连喘息都不敢，只能摇头。在这样的公共场合被玩弄应该是一件让人气愤又可耻的事，为什么自己会这么兴奋。  
尹柯绝望的想，他控制不住身体，臀部总是不自觉的向后蹭。男人套弄的动作越来越快，快感已经累积到无法再忍受的地步了，被男人含住耳朵时，尹柯射在了裤子里。

释放后尹柯浑身脱力，差点站不住，依靠着身后的人才没有软倒下去。男人显然很满意，他还在尹柯绞紧的双腿间来回挑逗，将那种酥麻难耐的余韵拖长，抽手时男人还要顺着尹柯挺翘又弹嫩的臀肉揉一把，手指微微施力故意剐蹭过尹柯臀缝中间的穴洞，几乎要刺探进去，惹得尹柯高潮后敏感的身体又窜起一阵电流。

「坏孩子，射在裤子里，都弄脏了。」男人说，「回去的时候记得，挡好了，别被人发现了。」

车厢里的人太多了，尹柯晕头转向，有些难以呼吸。在他身后停留许久的热度消失了，尹柯回过神，他闭上眼睛，掉下泪来。

end


End file.
